


Carpe Noctem

by CopiasGhuleh, DragonGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Angst, Blood, Dark Comedy, Demons, Epic Battles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fights, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paganism, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopiasGhuleh/pseuds/CopiasGhuleh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGhuleh/pseuds/DragonGhuleh
Summary: Long ago when the Earth was still young, a war raged among two supernatural beings. The Demons of Hell led by Lucifer and his generals, and the Angels of the Heavens lead by the Archangel Michael. The fighting lasted for many years behind the scenes and away from Human kinds very eyes.  One Angel and Demon grew tired of the fighting, they planned to leave it all behind and start anew. Unfortunately fate works in many ways, some the most horrible ways you can think of.This is the story of one girls journey to escape the world around her and to find her true purpose. To become a Sister of Sin and the next Prime Mover to the one who would be gifted her by the Dark Lord Asmodeus himself. The only question is...who is she meant for? And would she ever fully regain her memory to unlock the pieces of this massive puzzle? Papa Emeritus III thinks he may have the answers, regardless what Sister Imperator may think or even say...
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Sister(s) of Sin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this story of mine! This is my first story in about 4 years that I've written so I apologise for my rustiness.
> 
> I want to thank CopiasGhuleh for being my sister from another mister and being such an awesome friend and for also taking the time to read and edit my work and to also be my Beta Reader. You Rock!
> 
> I also want to dedicate this fanfic to some people...my two good friends for helping me write this and to cheer me on, and to the one and only Tobias Forge for being my inspiration and for being the driving force for me to start writing and creating stuff again. And for also creating a kickass band that I love and adore and will never stop being a fan of. <3 So please enjoy and review and I promise I will update as soon as I possibly can!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost. There are some Ghouls that I have created for the basis of this story and there are some that are originally part of the band themselves, the latter I do not own. I don't make money off of this at all this is just for fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious girl arrives at one of the Ministrys orphanages. Who is she? What is she? During the Time of Papa Emeritus the First, everything is going to be turned upside down starting this fateful spring day...

Fast, heavy footsteps could be heard in the undergrowth of the dark forest. A girl panted heavily, running as fast as she could from her pursuers.

The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat, along with the claps of thunder heard above her.

She was soaking wet from the raindrops that did manage to break through the leaves of the trees.

She glanced back quickly to see three men in hooded robes gaining on her.

Whimpering, she ran even faster. A stitch appeared in her side, causing her wince and cry out, knowing if she stopped it would just be her doom.

She ducked past a tall branch of a dark wood tree, a few small free branches brushing against her cheek and cutting her.

“Come here and get your punishment!” One man yelled out as they began hacking away at the bushes blocking their way with short machetes, grunting and cursing angrily if they got caught.

She took that as a sign to run faster, wincing again from the pain in her side.

She felt like she had been running forever before the trees parted, but what awaited her wasn’t freedom. Gasping audibly, she quickly stopped right in her tracks, coming close to hitting a large boulder blocking her path.

“Oh no…” She said with a slight quiver in her voice.

She paused only for a moment before the sounds of the men rustling through the bushes and their jeers and yells brought her back to the real world.

Looking up at the rock, she knew that she had no choice.

Reaching up she grasped onto a jutting rock and pulled herself up after finding her footing.

As the men drew closer, the one at the front with his hood still over his head stopped.

Through the lightning flashes, he could see through the trees to the boulder, and the girl climbing up it slowly.

“Go on! We have her right where we want her! There’s a steep drop into the rocks below past those boulders she’s got nowhere to go!” He egged the men on, they followed her towards the boulder before starting the climb up after her, stumbling and sliding on the slickness of the rocks , they slowly made their way up.

By that time the girl had managed to make it to the top of the largest boulder in the group. Panting heavily she glanced back and gasped, noticing the men climbing up after her. They sure were persistent.

She slowly got to her feet then as she continued to watch them steadily, slowly climbed up, trying to figure out what to do.

She took a step back on the rock, but quickly brought her arms out as she nearly fell back.

Retracting her foot and managing to gain back her balance.  
she looked back behind her once again, noticing the cliff leading to the rocks and trees below.

She gulped in fear and bit her bottom lip.

The men were right…she had nowhere to run now.

She sighed then and turned back to the other side of the rocks, watching as the men stumbled and slipped as they climbed up the sloped surface.

She may have had been cornered…but this didn’t mean that she couldn’t go down without a fight.

As the two men went to get her, the one who seemed to have been the leader of the group stood at the base of the boulder. He had to be, he seemed to be the only one barking out the orders.

She could only see so much through the rain and darkness. The lightning flashes didn’t help much.

“Well, if these are my final moments, might as well go out with a bang.” She said with a smirk looking down at the men, raising her hands slowly.

They continued to climb and be cheered on by their leader down below, until the ground suddenly started to shake and the voices fell silent.

The men stopped climbing and looked around quickly.

“Is it an earthquake?” one asked.

“so suddenly?” another answered

“No..it couldn’t be!” their leader replied, stumbling slightly, reaching out to steady himself on a tree trunk right beside him.

He missed and stumbled to the ground, grunting as he fell to his side in the mud He winced and sputtered, coughing before wiping the mud from his face.

Of course what he saw next made his eyes widen.

The tree that had been beside him was now hovering up in the air about six feet.

A few other trees were following suit, being uprooted by some unseen force and just hovering there, waiting for the next task.

The man slowly got to his feet, using a smaller sapling to push himself out of the muck.

It was then he noticed the girls eyes…

They were glowing a yellowish orange.

Her hands open, her fingers splayed and open to the heavens, she raised them slowly.

The men climbing soon noticed what their Leader had just seen as wellm watching the girl with interest, fear in their eyes.

“Take cover you fools!” Shouted the hooded man as he himself went to then take cover.

No more than five trees were now hovering far above the forest floor.

Looking back almost immediately once their leader had spoken, their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. They finally started to try to scale quickly down the rocks..

The girl growled as she looked down to see them trying to escape.

“Pitiful, now that you know what I’m capable of , you fear me. Sorry but you aren’t going to get away from me that easily!” she snapped, pulling her hands back to her sides and clenching them into fists, it only took a second before the once still hovering trees moved at all.

With her command, they turned on their sides and started flying full force like spears towards the rocks.

The men had no chance, as the trees collided with the rocks above and below them.

Their screams echoing and blending with the sound of splintering wood and the sound of thunder.

As the trees collided with the rock sending splintered wood and branches flying, a particularly large branch came up and knocked into her chest.

It sent her flying back and back off of the edge of the boulder, knocking her off balance and down into the darkness below.

She reached out in desperation to grab onto anything she could to stop her fall, the  
seconds felt like hours to her as she frantically tried to save herself.

After several seconds she closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate as she knew the ground would soon be coming up to greet her but it never came.

As she closed her eyes, she suddenly felt drowsy, as if someone had suddenly drugged her somehow with some sort of sleeping pill, but she knew that not to be the case.

Groaning softly, she felt someone’s arms encircle her, her eyes too heavy to open to see who had become her savior. The only thing she would remember would be the feeling of the strong arms protecting her, and the flapping of large wings before the darkness of sleep overtook her.

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was bright and sunny, such a change from the previous night.

It was late in the Afternoon, the flowers of the Orphanage gardens were in full bloom. Sister Carina was attending to a group of children, keeping an eye on them from her bench under a weeping willow tree. She gently turned a page in her book and adjusted herself on the bench, getting comfortable against the arm.

The peacefulness was soon brought to a halt though as she heard the calls of the children. Looking up from her book she saw three of the five children in her charge running towards her.

“Sister! Sister! We found someone in the forest!” The Sister closed her book then, setting it to her side on the bench as she got to her feet.

“You found someone? Did they say or do anything to you?” She asked the boy at the head of the group.

Looking at the children she didn’t see that they had been harmed anyway. She took an inward sigh of relief at that. But even then, someone in the forest? That could only mean trouble.

The boy shook his head frowning.

“No Sister they’re just lying there in the creek! Jacob thinks they’re dead!” The boy next to him with glasses and a bandage on his cheek nodded.

“Yea they got a lot of cuts and scrapes all over.” Jacob sniffled then, rubbing his nose with the edge of his sleeve.

Carina sighed and rubbed her forehead.

This was something she really hadn’t been used to. Of course she was a new transfer to the Orphanage and had only heard the many tales of what had lurked in the Black Forests at night. But even then she never thought it would actually happen her first few months here.

“Alright then…Mary could you possibly go back to the main building and get one of the Ghouls?” The girl with red hair nodded and quickly ran into the gardens.

“Now Anthony I want you to show me where this person is.” Anthony nodded before reaching to grasp Carinas hand, gently pulling her along the dirt path. Jacob following behind them.

Anthony led her off of the dirt path and towards the edge of the forest, dark vines and low branches hid any light from entering. It was why the children were not permitted near the forest in the first place.

Carina made a mental note to scold the children for leaving the safety of the gardens after she made sure everything was alright.

The group then stopped as Anthony pointed towards an opening in the trees. A little creek was trickling out of the entrance to the forest, vines obscuring anything past four feet tall.

“Shes in there just lying there in the water, Sister…”

Sister Carina looked at the little boy holding her hand. Gulping she turned to the vines and gently pushed them aside only enough for her to peer inside.

Her eyes fell on a figure laying in the shallow part of the creek bed.

A girl, looking no older than seventeen lay there on her side, cuts on her face and rips and tears in her hoodie and pants. Her long raven black hair was matted and wet and strung over her face in wet strands. Carina couldn’t see if she was alive or not, after all she didn’t want to go into the area without a Ghoul present to escort her.

Moments later Mary had returned with a Ghoul. He had her perched on his shoulder, a smile on her face as she sat there.

The Ghouls’ tail twitched as he set her down gently and patted her head before she went to join the other children by the Sister. He stood before the sister and adjusted his black hood over his horned head, his long black tight robes billowing in the slight wind.

“You needed assistance, Sister? Young Mary said there was an intruder in the forest.”  
He said with a deep toned voice.

Sister Carina had turned to the ghoul, letting go of Anthony’s hand.

“Umm yes I did. There seems to be a girl laying there in the creek. Could you possibly please inspect her and see if she’s alright?”

The Sister smiled innocently up at the ghoul and some of the children snickered slightly from behind the Sisters dress.

They saw the way the two had looked at each other before. It was no secret that there was some sort of chemistry brewing between the two but no one said a thing. Dorian was in charge of the Orphanage Ghouls and needed to keep his reputation.

Dorian glanced down at the snickering children, flashing them a toothy grin from under his hood before looking back at the Sister. His goat-like green eyes holding a soft shine as he looked at her and nodded.

“Of course Sister. Stay out here with the children.” With a swish of the Ghouls’ tail he had turned and parted the vines hanging down and entered the clearing.

Carina herself sighed before she looked down at the children behind her.

“Now you children stay back. We don’t know if this person is dangerous or not and  
we wouldn’t want any of you hurt.” Jacob sniffled and once again to the disgust of the blonde girl with pigtails beside him, rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

“I don’t think she’s gonna get up anytime soon. She’s hellhound chow.” Carina narrowed her eyes down at the boy and sighed shaking her head.

“Jacob once we get back inside we must have a talk about your way of thinking.”

Dorian walked into the semi dark forest clearing, glancing around quickly, his pointed ears perked up and alert for any sudden sounds.

The only sounds were the mutters of the children behind him, the birds up in the trees and the gentle trickling from the creek. Sniffing the air though posed something different lingering in the air. He wrinkled his nose and snorted slightly in confusion.

The hair on his arms standing slightly on end. He had never smelled anything like this before in all his time on this Earth. His eyes slightly glowing as he tried to focus.

Unfortunately along with the scent as he got closer to the girl he could faintly hear something. It was getting louder and louder by each passing second…

The group outside meanwhile had gotten quiet as they watched through the vines. Some of them in the back standing on their tip-toes just to see past the other children.

“Who do you think she is though?” Whispered the Blonde haired girl. “I don’t know but something doesn’t feel right.

Dorian even looked nervous and he never did, not in the face of anything.  
Anthony stood on his tip toes as he answered the girls question, trying to see over Jacob as he stood beside Sister Carina.

To say Dorian was nervous was an understatement. After all for the past 1 and a half months it had just been him protecting the Orphanage. The Ministry didn’t send new Ghouls fresh from the pits for assistance along with a slightly more experienced Ghoul until a week ago and the newbies were already getting on his last nerve. His twin, Andariel had been transferred out to the Ministry’s castle in Romania. It used to be just the two of them and they had been unstoppable, especially with Andariel as the head Ghoulette of the Orphanage back then.

The tall silent Ghoul grunted softly as the sound got even louder, his ears twitching. It was starting to sound like an angelic choir.

To a human it would sound beautiful, but to a Ghoul, it was painful. Dorian knew he had to fight through the pain. He could just hear his sister now, yelling at him to fight it and that no pain was no gain or something like that.

Fighting the pain in his ears he crouched down to inspect the girl a bit more. She was indeed young looking, no older than sixteen or even seventeen.

Her face was slightly covered in cuts and scrapes, and her hair was soaking wet as if she had been laying there from last night’s heavy rain storms. Even her clothes were damp as Dorian when he touched her shoulder

It was then that something caught his eye. In the girls hoodie hanging off of a thick silver chain slightly hidden under the girls top was a silver medallion.  
Dorian couldn’t see really much of it except it appeared to look circular in shape.

Gently moving the girl, the medallion fell more into view, but then the sound of the choir grew louder. Dorian groaned and winced, seizing up slightly.  
Carina frowned and bit her bottom lip in worry. She knew something must be wrong  
just by the way Dorian was acting.

He may have been trying to hide it but she could tell he was most possibly in pain.

Just what was going on?

Just as Dorian was able to center himself, he went to grab at the medallion. He knew that it had something to do with what he was hearing.

As he reached for the chain, the girls eyes opened abruptly. The sudden action caused the Ghoul to back up and fall back on the ground with a dull thud.

Grunting slightly, he sat back up slowly and rubbed his back. But that was when he noticed that the angelic choir had stopped singing. Looking quickly back over at the girl, his smile quickly turned to a frown. She was slowly sitting up, but what really alerted Dorian was her eyes…

Her eyes were slanted, like that of a reptile, and she wasn’t looking at him in thanks for coming to her aid way.

The girl let off a loud defensive growl at Dorian, which caused the children to gasp and whimper in fear.

Carina impulsively brought up her arm to push the children behind her.  
Glancing down at them she flashed them a comforting smile.

“Don’t worry children, Dorian will take care of this.” She patted Marys’ head who was already close to crying. Her eyes already welling up with tears.

Dorians eyes from under the hood started glowing again as he growled back at her. He slowly started getting to his feet, not taking his eyes off of her as he watched her slowly get to her feet.

By the way she was moving she did look hurt. That was good for him. That meant if she wasn’t willing to stand down then taking her down would be simple enough.

Or so he thought.

His guard went up almost automatically as she let out another threatening growl, her hands open on either side of her in an attacking stance.  
Dorians tail lashed about behind him like a whip angrily.

He wanted answers, mainly more so about the medallion around her neck. He had a hunch that was the reason behind that horrific music. But right now wasn’t the time for questions like that.

“What are you? You aren’t Ghoul, demon, or even human. State who and what you are before I’m forced to act.” He said with a loud snarl of intimidation.

He studied her then. Her stance was one a demon would take to protect itself alright.

But was she just acting on survival?

He didn’t have time to ask as she right then abruptly lashed out, her suddenly sharper and longer nails managing to rake across the Ghouls left cheek. His head was thrown to the side from the force of the blow and Dorian let out a pained snarl.

The children cried out and Carina gasped and put a hand to her mouth in shock. Dorian panted and winced as he put a hand to his bleeding face.

Three long slash marks were dripping blood that started right below his eye and ended diagonally right at the back of his jaw. He pulled his hand away from his face to look at his now blood covered hand. His face now turned up in an angry sneer.

“Big mistake bitch…”

His voice had changed, gotten deeper, more demonic in nature. He dangerously glared at her.

if looks could kill…

The girl didn’t seem phased at all. She had backed up after the sudden strike. Dorian however had different plans. He knew he needed to somehow take her alive.

Something wasn’t right about this girl at all and the Ministry would need to know. Hell maybe they would know something about the girl or what she was.

Dorian reacted with a loud roar.

His hood fell from his head, showing his grey skin, twisting horns covered in moss and sharp teeth. His tail lashed about as he raised his hands up quickly, the ground around him beginning to rumble. Moments later two large pillars of dirt and rock rose up from either side of him.

“Now you’re either going to come quietly or I’m going to be forced to throw rocks at you. And trust me, I don’t miss.” Dorian sneered at her, his fingers splayed as he readied himself.

The girl growled before rushing at him, her eyes glowing brightly as she readied herself for another attack.

As she ran towards him this time though, she threw what seemed to be a ball of lightning straight at him.

Dorians eyes widened as he then moved his arms in front of him defensively. The pillar of dirt to his right then went into action.

Moving quickly and turning on its side to shield the ghoul from the incoming attack.

The ball collided with the pillar and grinded into the dirt, creating a large dust plume fly up, blocking the two from view at least from the moment.

The children were screaming and crying at this point. Frightened over the fact that Dorian was fighting.

Carina pushed them back further to keep them safe, keeping the group securely behind her as she grasped at the Grucifix charm around her neck.

“Sweet Lucifer what is going on..” She muttered shakily.

As the blast dispersed, Dorian coughed and quickly fanned in front of his face with his hand, trying to blow away the dust from his face.

The pillar slowly moved back to his side before he looked around, realizing the girl was gone.

He sniffed the air before slowly moving in a circle, looking around and keeping his eyes and ears alert. He needed to keep constant vigilance with this creature still about. After all the children were still out there with the Sister and he was sworn to protect them.

Suddenly he heard the sound of leaves quickly rustling. His ears picking up as he quickly glanced upwards towards the location of the sound.

She was up in the trees!

The ghoul acted quickly then, jumping up towards the tree tops, the rock pillars making steps for him to climb on every time he jumped upwards like stepping stones.

He jumped and leaped and clawed his way up with the dexterity of a cat.

The girl had tried to run and had gotten herself caught in a clump of vines that hung all around the trees.

While struggling with the vines she snarled, clawing at them to try to get free. She however didn’t notice that the ghoul had spotted her. In that moment Dorian had jumped into the trees at her with a loud snarl. His clawed hand reached out and quickly grabbed at her, grabbing ahold of her arm tightly.

“Gotcha!” He yelled out before going to grab at her other arm, but he paused.

The cracking of the branches he was standing on caught his attention.

The Sister and the children all watched in horror.

Carina could hear the growling and snarling in the undergrowth of the trees before everything came tumbling down.

Her and the children watched as branches and leaves rained down, after that came Dorian and the girl.

A rock pillar came up and quickly caught Dorian before he came anywhere close to the ground.

The girl however wasn’t as lucky.

She flailed and yelled out as she plummeted to the ground, managing to break away from Dorian before he was caught by his own pillar.

She turned and twisted in the air before she fell head first onto the rocks and water below with a loud sickening thud and splash into the creek as she bounced.

The children cried out as they witnessed the fall. Sister Carina winced but then looked back at the frightened children. Kneeling down to their level, she put on a fake smile, trying to hide her fear and worry.

“Don’t worry. Dorian has everything under control I’m sure. He will get up and be alright just you watch.” She reached out and gently brushed the tears off of Mary’s cheek.

“Now what I need you kids to do is go back to the main building and get the rest of the ghouls. Once they leave I want you to stay inside with the other children and Sisters until we all know that everything is safe.”

Anthony sniffled and nodded along with the other children. Carina then shooed them off and she watched as they raced off one by one back into the gardens.

Carina sighed as the smile turned back into a frown, getting back to her feet and turning back to the forest.

She could see the pillar that caught Dorian slowly descending to the ground. The girl was laying on her stomach not moving at all, her head propped up on the rock above the waters surface.

She had a deep cut on her forehead about two inches in length on her forehead from the rock. It was slightly hidden by her hair but it was apparent as the blood trickled down her forehead and eyebrow, dripping onto the rock. She wasn’t moving at all.  
Sister Carina feared the worst.

Even though this girl seemed to be dangerous, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

She cautiously walked past the curtain of vines and slowly into the forest, her eyes on the girls body.

Grunting and growling softly in pain Dorian sat up holding his left shoulder. His piercing green eyes no longer glowing.

The cuts on his cheek no longer bleeding but he had a hunch he would be left with a pretty deep scar for a while. His tail curled up beside him as the pillar finally hit the ground. He then noticed the Sister coming closer and he winced, slowly going to get fully to his feet. He faltered slightly, falling to one knee again. Carina gasped and quickly rushed to his side in worry.

“Dorian don’t move!” Her voice full of concern for the tall ghoul. Dorian raised his hand up, chuckling weakly as she stopped then as he halted her.

“D-Don’t worry Sister. I’ll be alright after some much needed TLC.” He winced again, closing his eyes causing Carina to frown.

Before she could say anything or even move a muscle, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Glancing back she nearly jumped, but it was only one of the other Orphanage ghouls, a ghoulette by the name of Tarzith.

Another ghoul soon walked into the area followed by a shorter Ghoul, who immediately walked towards the slightly fallen Dorian.

Tarzith gave her a slightly hidden smile beneath the hood as she glanced back at him.

“Don’t worry Sister we will take it from here.” The Sister nodded and took a sigh of  
relief.

She knew once all the ghouls had arrived that everything would be alright…for the most part at least.

After all there still was the case of this unknown girl appearing in the forest. She knew they would need answers.

The short ghoul knelt down to Dorian, his tail gently waving in the air. This ghouls name was Marius. He was another Earth ghoul much like Dorian, but unlike Dorian he didn’t use the earth to fight. He was more in the sense of the words a healer.

“Geez D don’t you think you may have overdid it this time?” He asked with a playful flick of his tail.

He reached down and grabbed the taller ghouls arm gently, helping him to his feet.

Rolling his eyes, he begrudgingly let the shorter ghoul help him. He stumbled slightly and then leaned on Marius for balance.

“Yea, Yea,, I know that I overdid it a bit. But the kids were out here and I couldn’t risk it.”

“Yea you were trying to protect the kids alright…and Sister Carina as well.” He said with a toothy smirk and glint in his eye as he looked at the other ghoul.

Dorians grey cheeks suddenly turned a faint green color, but not from sickness.

Ghouls were not permitted to have relationships with the Sisters or Brothers of Sin.  
It had been strictly forbidden by the higher-ups in the Ministry of course. Any Ghoul caught would be sent back to the pits immediately.

Dorian had tried to keep anything starting between him and Sister Carina a secret from everyone, but of course these young ghouls weren’t dumb even though they did sometimes do stupid things.

Marius then shook his head and looked over at the other ghoul who had been inspecting the girls body.

“Any Idea on who she is?”

Dorian shook his head before grunting, adjusting his hurt shoulder.

“No idea. She was just laying here in the creek when I found her. I dunno how long she was unconscious but she had something on her that I’ve never seen before…or even experienced. This girl can’t be human, Marius. What she is I have no idea.”

The ghoul looking over the girls body soon knelt down and sighed shaking his head.

When he went to roll her off of her stomach, Dorians ears picked up again. The choir was very faintly singing again and his eyes widened in horror.

“Jaz don’t touch her! Before she attacked me, something on her person activated and started-“

He didn’t have any chance to finish his sentence. Jaz had flipped the girl fully onto her back.

Almost immediately, Dorian heard the choir again. This time it was louder it seemed, causing more pain than even the first time he had heard it.

Jaz growled in pain and clasped his hands tightly over his ears.

“Ahh dammit what is that?!” Sister Carina was confused as she watched the ghouls all seeming falter and start howling in pain like wounded dogs.

She was scared and confused, glancing around at them as they all fell to their knees.

What the hell was going on? This didn’t happen until…

She looked at the girl on the ground and quickly ran over to her, sparing no time kneeling before the girls body.

Something on this girl must have been effecting the ghouls, hurting them in some way.

She started searching the girl frantically. It was then that with the rustling of her hoodie pocket that she noticed the medallion. That must be it!

She jumped and looked back at Dorian who suddenly let out a loud howl of pain, laying on the ground writhing.

“Please Sister it’s getting louder!” He managed to yell out. Tarzith let out a loud painful roar as she tried to dig into the ground to bury her head in the dirt.

“Make it stop!” Howled Jaz as he clawed at his hood near his ears, shredding the fabric.

This made the Sister panic even more, her eyes widened in fear.

She felt powerless, being around four ghouls that had been brought to their knees by some otherworldly sound that she apparently could not hear.

She wasted no time after that, knowing that the medallion was the cause of this, she reached over and ripped the silver chain from the girls neck, the chain slightly getting  
caught in the girls hair. With a quick pull it came free.

Pulling it out further into view however seemed to make things worse.  
Dorian screamed out louder with the other ghouls snarling and growling. He thought his head was going to implode with the pressure in his eardrums. The Angelic tone had gotten even louder, as if someone put concert sized stereo speakers right up against them all. It was causing the ghouls to writhe and convulse on the ground, going into fits.

Carina frantically looked at each ghoul, flinching whenever one would let out a particularly loud howl or roar in agony.

Thinking fast with whatever she had around her she quickly got to her feet. she ran over to the pile of rubble and rocks from Dorian and the girls fall.

Thankfully due to Dorians dirt pillars the ground was churned and tilled enough for something to be easily buried. In this case she was going to use this to her advantage.

With the medallion still in hand she grabbed a flat rock and dug a hole into the churned Earth. Deep enough that it would be still well covered but also shallow enough so it could be dug up later.

The Sister panted heavily as she worked feverishly to quickly dig the hole, throwing in the medallion once she thought it was deep enough to her liking.

Quickly piling the dirt back on top of the trinket, she placed a long stick into the ground beside it like some childs crude grave marker.

Carina knew that Sister Imperator, the Matriarch of the Ministry would want to know  
what was going on. She would maybe even have answers for her questions, especially about this mysterious girl and the amulet she carried with her.

Something just seemed entirely off in all of this. But until she could get in contact with her the medallion would remain buried.

The moment that she covered it with soil, the angelic choir slowly ceased.

The ghouls finally stopped with their feral howls and growls of pain. Dorian groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He sat upright and noticed that Marius was sitting up beside him, whining softly and rubbing his left ear.

Unfortunately a bit of what looked like blood had leaked out of his ear. The ringing was making him wince but it slowly let up.

“W-What the hell was that!?” Jaz was panicking still, the sound had really bothered him seeing as he had gotten the full blast of it being so close to the girl.

Tarzith got to her feet shakily, growling lowly towards Jaz. She stomped over to him angrily and grabbed him by the front of his robes.

“Dammit Jazaroth what were you thinking?! Dorian told you to not touch her!”  
Jaz snarled at her his hood falling from his head revealing a ghoul unglamored. He looked like a horned goat like beast with the snout of a lion. His eyes were starting to glow an orange red, like embers.

“Back the fuck off! How was I supposed to know that that was going to happen!? I’m a Fire Ghoul not an expert on reading minds like you apparently are! Please be sure to share your wisdom with me, oh sparky one!” Tarzith snarled at him and went to strike at him with her free hand, her eyes glowing a pale blue in anger..

“Tarzith! Jazaroth! Stop this at once!” Boomed Dorian in a loud growl, using Jaz's full name to show he meant business.

He had been helped to his feet again by Marius. After dealing with this girl and that weird medallion he had had enough for one day.

“You need to be more aware of your surroundings! And you ALSO need to learn to listen to your superiors! I’ve already had this discussion with you once before not even two days ago! If I have to speak to you again about your attitude and unwillingness to listen I will personally make sure you are excommunicated back to the pits!” he growled, glaring daggers at the young ghouls who gulped and cowered back from the Earths Ghouls rage.

Dorian didn’t get angry often, but when he did every ghoul had better stay out of his way.

Carina frowned as she dusted her hands off and watched as Dorian scolded the young ghouls. Their tails and heads were lowered.

She remembered when she was told that Dorian used to be so much calmer. More relaxed even. Even with the younger ghouls when they screwed up he wasn’t this rash with them. It had all changed after his sister had had left. She hated seeing him like this,she knew that he lost a part of himself the day that she left for Romania. She just wished she one day could see him happy again..

She slowly got to her feet, adjusting her skirt and brushing any dirt off of the fabric.  
Glancing down and patting her foot down on the new dirt pile she then turned back to the ghouls and quietly walked towards them..

“Tarzith I also thought you better than this! Yes Jaz did jump the gun but you attacking him for such a mistake like that is wrong! We aren’t mindless demons dammit!” Dorian continued scolding the two before Jaz looked up, noticing the Sister approaching them from behind Dorian.

He cleared his throat and Dorian stopped speaking, turning his head slightly to glance back at the Sister. He frowned and lowered his head, his tail even sadly waving in embarrassment as he realized what he had done.

He turned fully towards Carina and sighed.

“My apologies that you had to see that Sister…are you alright?” He asks genuinely concerned as he looked her over, making sure she had no visible scratches or cuts.

Jaz snickered slightly at the sudden change in mood with the Ghoul leader.

That was before Tarzith elbowed him in the side, causing him to cough out and gag /  
slightly as he went to catch his breath.

“Yes, I’m alright. I hate to interrupt your scolding session but what about the girl?”

Of course through Dorian yelling at the young ghouls they had all forgotten about the main reason they were all here in the first place.

Marius was already inspecting the girl after Dorian had gone on his tirade. The tall ghouls face fell and he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“M-My apologies Sister.” Dorian then turned to Marius and the girl frowning.

“I sense something strange about her. And that medallion she had on her does raise quite a few concerns.”

“I had plans on calling the Heads of the Ministry immediately once we brought her inside. That is if she’s still alive.” Glancing back to the girl the Sister frowned.  
in the time the ghouls were arguing, Marius had done a small inspection of the girl.

Using the time that she was out cold effectively. He picked her up carefully in his arms, and her head nestled against the ghouls chest.

“She will be alright. She has a nasty cut on the side of her forehead from when she hit the ground. She’s gonna be feeling it for a while. But until we get some answers and until she wakes up I think we keep her in a well-guarded and locked room.” Carina looked over at the girl lying unconscious in the ghouls arms.

Noticing all the cuts and scrapes on her body once again along with the deep cut Marius had seen.

“I’ll make the necessary preparations then. We will need to clean her up as well. If you would like to be the one to heal her wounds Marius, I will make sure you have everything available to you.” Marius nodded, giving the sister a small smile before he turned and walked out of the forest, the vines magically moving aside for him as he walked through the curtain.

Jaz quickly ran after him, desperate to slip away and out of Dorians line of sight.

Tarzith sighed and shook her head, watching as the two ghouls left with their new charge.

She turned to the tall Earth Ghoul and helped him to balance himself on her shoulder.

The poor beaten ghoul had been leaning against an old tree stump for most of the time he had been yelling at the delinquent ghouls. He grunted in slight pain as he adjusted himself against the Air ghoulette, his tail dragging along the ground as Tarzith then led him out of the forest.

All he knew was the first moment he was able to he was going to be soaking his old  
ashen bones in a molten hot bath. He inwardly shivered at the thought of relaxing like that after a long and hard battle.

The Sister smiled softly and followed them out of the forest and back through the gardens.

The sun had hidden behind a dark storm cloud in the distance that was creeping up on them. Thunder could be heard in the distance and the smell of rain lingered in the air.

Carina felt this was some sort of omen as she looked up into the suddenly cloudy afternoon sky, feeling a raindrop hit her square in the nose.

She had no idea what the Dark Lord had in store for them all, but the Sister knew this girl’s arrival meant something. But just what that was, she just hoped that Sister Imperator and His Unholiness knew what it exactly meant for them…


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl who had caused so much trouble has finally been taken into the Orphanage. Leaving Dorian injured and scarred and the others still having a slight ringing in their ears. What will become of her...and what is she? What was that medallion that she had on her person that crippled only the Ghouls? Will she cause more problems for the Ghouls? Only time will tell if they recieve the answers they want and if this mysterious girl ever comes to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the BIG Delay. I see that I haven't posted a chapter in nearly two months but things do sadly pop up. My father passing being one of those things and also a long needed vacation. But I do hope you'll forgive me! 
> 
> I sadly also saw that Chapter 2 was going to be twice as big as Chapter 1 so I had to cut it in half. Part 2 will be typed up ASAP I promise you!
> 
> I just wanna take the time to thank CopiasGhuleh for pushing me in the right direction when I needed motivation along with my other Seestor who of course is also an awesome artist and creator. (Psst Check out CopiasGhuleh and her Sister of Sin series trust me you won't regret it her writing is badass!) Also of course I also must thank Tobias Forge once again for creating this band and the world that he placed it in. Its been fun just researching different things just for this fanfic and my art and even meeting new friends along the way who are just the kindest sweetest people I have ever met. 
> 
> But let me stop monologing cuz if I don't this Note will be as long as the Chapter. Without further ado heres Chapter 2 Part 1 of Carpe Noctem! Please Read and Review and drop them kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost. There are some Ghouls that I have created for the basis of this story and there are some that are originally part of the band themselves, the latter I do not own. I don't make money off of this at all this is just for fun.

The children were more than thrilled to see the Ghouls and Carina come back in one piece. The moment Carina entered the door to the Children’s Dormitories, a few of the children rushed to her side. An older Sister in her late thirties sat up from a nearby rocking chair, one of the dozing toddlers in her arms.

“Oh, Carina we were so worried about you! The other Sisters took the rest of the children to the Dining Hall for snacks before bed.” She said as she adjusted the drooling, half asleep child on her hip.

“Sorry for worrying you Sarah. I’m assuming the children told you and the others what happened to the best of their abilities, but really I’m just thankful that they made it back alright.” Carina replied, kneeling down to the gaggle of children that ran up on her, young Mary and Jacob especially were clinging to the Sister tightly.

Of course, Sister Sarah had beat the children to the punch with her next question.

“How is Dorian doing? From what the children said he got into a fight with some sort of creature that they found in the Forest.” Sarah then started walking back towards the back of the room towards the cribs, gently placing the young girl in it, then turned to Carina.

Carina realized that it had gotten quite late and she had clearly lost track of the time due to all the excitement. Patting Jacobs head, she smiled at the children still clinging to her dress. 

“Now, now, you two I’m fine. Go get ready for bed and maybe I’ll tell you a bedtime story tonight, alright?” she soothed. That seemed to convince them and smiled big and nodded before rushing off.

Once they were alone to converse, she then approached her.

“It wasn’t a creature, Sarah. It was a girl.” Sarah paused after covering the now  
sleeping toddler with her blanket, glancing back at Carina, her eyebrow raised. 

“That’s funny, from the way the children were carrying on about it, you would have thought that Dorian was fighting a rogue unbound.”

Carina frowned and shook her head.

“No, it wasn’t, but there still was something strange about the girl. She had attacked Dorian yes, but she did so with what appeared to be magic.” 

Sarah chuckled and just rubbed her forehead. 

“Great and now magic talk. From how you are sounding, it’s like we took a step back into the dark ages.” She said, chuckling and walking past the young Sister.

Carina watched her and shook her head. 

“I’m being serious Sarah. What if her arrival could mean something big for the Ministry? For us even?” She followed her, watching as Sarah picked up toys that were strewn all over the floor and in her way.

“Well I’m certain his Unholiness and Sister Imperator will have the answers. You did alert them, correct?” Sarah glanced back at the young woman, raising an eyebrow. 

Carina herself crossed her arms and a look of irritation on her face.

“Listen, I may be young, but I know how to follow protocol. I called The Head Sister the moment we brought the girl in and got her set up in a room.”

“I seriously hope you are joking. That girl, from what the children where saying, nearly took down a full grown male ghoul. The one who was even assigned to be the leader of this Orphanages Guardians. In all honesty, she shouldn’t even be on these grounds.” Sarah of course was only thinking of the welfare of the children. She turned her nose up and just proceeded to walk towards the dormitory doors. 

Stopping for a moment at the children’s toy box, she dumped the toys before going to leave, stopping only when Carina spoke up.

If there was one thing Carina hated, it was just how quickly some humans and even ghouls would so willingly not give anything a chance. Carina hated it most of all. She may still be quite inexperienced on how things were still slightly run around here, she wasn’t going to let them already condemn the poor girl like that. 

The Elder Sisters looked down on her anyways, but she still wanted to help the Orphanage in any way possible, despite that.

They thought she was a failure in most things, except taking care of the Children. She had barely passed her classes before she gladly took up the volunteer position to get away for a while. She needed to just be able to breathe. The children were honestly the one thing that kept her happy. That and..

Breaking out of her shell, she frowned at the Elder Sister.

“The Ghouls have her under heavy surveillance until Sister Imperator arrives late tomorrow afternoon. She would have come tonight, but with the storms, she didn’t want to risk travel. So, if anything we will all have our answers about the girl tomorrow.” 

Turning away from the sister, she walked in the opposite direction to go deeper into the play room of the dormitory. 

She could faintly hear Sister Sarah scoff before the soft slam of the doors. Carina smirked as she knew she had then gotten the last word, knowing she was in the right.

**

She then proceeded to clean up the nursery room while the children got ready for bed and could only wonder if and when the girl would wake. After all, she had suffered some massive head trauma from the fall, but she knew she was in good hands.  
Marius was very skilled and had studied tenitively under an elder Ghoul back in Romania. An older ghoul who had been known to be very grouchy as the years wore on.

She sighed and picked up a stuffed goat, holding it in her arms , turning and glancing out the window towards the Rectory for the Sisters and the Ghouls. It was there where they had taken the girl to one of the back rooms not in use.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a little hand tugging gently on her sleeve. It was Mary, already ready for bed. 

“S-Sister Carina are you gonna tell us that story now?” She asked softly with a little smile. Carina could tell that Mary still was a bit shaken up by the event that had transpired out in the woods. 

Patting the girls head gently, she handed her the stuffed goat. 

“Alright, but one story, and then its off to bed for all of you.” She said with a soft chuckle then, leading the girl to the row of beds. Jacob and the other children were waiting patiently for their bedtime story.

~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

Marius had been cleaning the girls wounds and made sure the room was secure. After putting an ointment, an old time concoction on the girls cuts on her face and arms, he had gone back to patching up Dorian.

While the girl laid on a bed in the corner of the room, Dorian himself was situated in a chair as far away as possible from her. His robes were off, neatly folded on the opposite chair by the table he sat at. Sitting in just his black slacks and boots, he winced slightly as Marius bandaged up a particularly rough looking cut on his arm.

“Ow! Marius not so tight! I really don’t want to risk losing an arm you know! I already have to live with my face getting slashed!” Dorian exclaimed and bit his bottom lip in pain.

Marius just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Sorry D but you know it’s gotta be a bit tight, otherwise it isn’t going to heal right and you could have moss growing out of the cut. Remember my healing ointments may work, but if you don’t let it heal properly you’re gonna have a bad time.” 

Glancing at the tall ghoul, he finished off tying the bandage wrap.

“Now it should take about 3 days to heal completely. But, for your face...” Marius gently grasped Dorian’s chin, turning his head to look at the damage.

The claw marks were still oozing blood in places, Marius could see how bad it was then, shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

Dorian sighed and turned away then, pulling away from Marius’s clawed hand.

“I already know it’s going to scar. When her nails made contact I instantly knew. Either she had some ancient angelic poison covering her nails or we are dealing with a higher class of Demon.”

Demon on Demon injuries could get ugly and they almost always scarred. Battle scars on Demons themselves though were always held with honor. It was like a way to show dominance with how many they had or even how they had received them.  
Ghouls however didn’t covet battle scars. Down near the pits, the Ghouls were more like servants, but they however, thought of scars as humiliating ‘gifts’ from the Demons.

Marius sighed and nodded before dipping a washcloth into a bowl of green liquid.

“Well if anything this mixture should at least clean it and we could always see about getting you a new-”

“No! No new glamors. I’m going to try to wear this scar with pride. I got it protecting the children, and that’s all that matters.” Dorian said, cutting Marius off.

Marius gripped his chin again and turned him back to look at him, gently putting the wet washcloth to the right side of Dorians face, dabbing lightly at the deep cuts.  
Marius knew why he was acting like this, he’d nearly had his ass handed to him by a teenager and right in front of Sister Carina as well. If anything his pride was hurt more than his body.

“Do you know if she will wake soon?” Asked Dorian as he winced at the slight sting.

Marius removed the washcloth from his cheek, placing it back into the bowl, reaching over to grab a fresh bandage roll he sighed.

“There’s no telling. That bump on her head really looks bad, but it’s still something I can fix. Only thing is, it could be days until she wakes up, could be a few hours. But even then I know she’s gonna be having headaches for a while whenever she does decide to wake up.”

The ghoul then grabbed a pair of scissors off the table, cutting the bandages to the proper length. 

In the corner of the room where the girl was fast asleep, the ghouls then heard a faint groan. 

Marius dropped the scissors in shock, quickly turning towards her. Dorians eyes widened before he too turned towards the girl, growling deep in his throat, remembering just what the girl was capable of.

She was slowly stirring, her brows furrowed as she moved her head slowly from side to side. Marius then realized that they had forgotten to tie her down just in case.  
Quickly setting the bandage roll down along with the cut bandages, he quickly walked over to the bed. He leaned down cautiously, putting a hand to her forehead.

“N-No...Stop...Don’t let them...take me..” She muttered sleepily.  
Marius took a sigh of relief. as he held his breath. Gently removing his hand as the girl then calmed down. Her breathing now returned to normal as she returned to sleeping peacefully. 

Seeing this, Dorian relaxed in his seat, sighing in relief and leaning his head back against the wall. He really didn’t know if he could manage to wrangle her again.

Marius shook his head clicking his tongue.

“Talking in her sleep. Sounds like this kids been through a lot.”  
Dorian scoffed and crossed his arms, glancing over at them again. 

“Yea if you think trying to kick my ass is a lot…” He muttered with an irritated grumble.  
Marius looked over at Dorian and rolled his eyes.

“D, you gotta lighten up. Hey at least we got rid of that damned trinket of hers that was letting out that horrible sound.”

“That may be, but even then I’m not wanting to take any chances. Sure she could wake up and not harm us, but after what I witnessed… Yea No. I’m not letting my guard down while around whatever she is.” Dorian growled lowly, glaring at the short Earth ghoul.

Marius knew that when he got like this, it was just better to stay silent. He had done a lot of observing since he had arrived at the Orphanage.

Dorian was the strong silent leader type, that was certain. He had no tolerance for any of the ghouls playing around like the children they protected, which is what mainly Tarzith and Jaz nearly always were guilty of.

They were primarily enlisted by the Ministry to protect the Orphanage at all costs. He did know that Dorian did have quite a soft spot for the children and of course Sister Carina. 

He knew he would never say it outright, even though ghouls and Sisters and Brothers of Sin did hook up here and there it still was not welcome much, if you were caught by higher up Ministry Officials, which happened more often than not, the punishment was severe.

Marius inwardly shivered in fear at the thought. Dorian himself had kept the infatuation with Sister Carina a secret just in case.

“If it’ll make you feel better, I asked Jaz and Tarzith to stand guard over her tonight. Once I’m done fixing the two of you up, I’ll start the patrols outside tonight.”  
Hearing this, Dorian became a bit shocked, sitting upright quickly. “I’m not an invalid, Marius. You’ve done enough for one day. I think I should be the one to handle the patrols tonight. I don’t think we will have much to worry about really.”

Marius sighed and shook his head, walking back over and standing before him. 

“No, this time I’m putting my foot down. You are to relax for the rest of the night. Those are your orders from your friendly neighborhood Healer Ghoul...otherwise I’ll tie you down to a couch and shove a lit joint in your mouth and make you relax.” He then gave him a big toothy grin. It was just like Marius to try to lighten up a bad situation, at least try to. 

After talking Dorian down from patrolling, he turned and walked back over to the girls bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he grabbed a bottle of some dark amber colored liquid from the bedside table, pouring it on a dry cloth he began to dab at the deep cut on the girls forehead.

“Hey if anything why don’t you go and check up on Carina? I know she was quite worried about you.” Marius coaxed, inwardly smirking. 

Dorians ears perked up and his eyes widened at the mention of Sister Carina. Slowly getting to his feet he groaned, his tail waving lazily behind him. 

“I-I didn’t think she would be…”

Marius chuckled, stopping to look over at him. 

“Dorian...just go to her. Take this time off of patrolling for the night to spend some time with her. Stop admiring her from afar and just go for it.” He grinned and winked at him, much to Dorians embarrassment.

“You can’t say that you don’t admire her. I may be a chronic stoner but you can’t hide that shit from me. I see how you look at her when we are out and roaming around the Orphanage.” he then turned back to the girl.

Dorian was in shock, a light green blush appearing on his grey cheeks.

“Well..I uhh..I’m just gonna go and uhh..get something to eat then.” He grabbed his robes from the nearby chair and limped towards the door. 

He threw on his robes, wincing as he gingerly put his cut arm into the left sleeve. 

While he was buttoning the buttons quickly he spoke up once again. 

“do you want anything from the kitchens?”

Marius shook his head, not looking up, continuing to clean the girls cut forehead.

“Nah, but if you see Jaz or Tar make sure they know to report here in thirty minutes. I’m almost done here. Also if you could since I know you’ll be seeing her tell Sister Carina that the girl will be fine.”

Dorian paused for a moment, still blushing, he sighed and nodded. He threw on his hood and then walked out the door, leaving Marius alone to smirk and feel pleased with himself.

“Heh...got him good. Marius 1 Dorian 0.” He snickered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~

Jaz sighed in boredom as he leaned back against the wall, tossing what looked like a little ball of flame back and forth in his clawed hands. 

His tail flicking around slowly beside him. Tarzith was sitting in the chair by the table, her feet propped up on the wooden surface as she read a leather bound book. 

It had been quiet like this ever since Marius left. He said he would be back every few hours to check on the girl, just to see if her condition had improved and if she needed a change of bandages. Tarzith though, wouldn’t even talk to Jaz, not after what happened earlier that day.

Jaz glanced over at the ghoulette in the corner, the ball of flame disappearing into thin air as he then looked at the clock ticking away on the wall, the only sound in the room.

Seeing that it had only been an hour and 15 minutes since they had started the night watch, he growled in annoyance and just bumped his head back on the wall with a dull low thud. 

“This is ridiculous. Why do they need two ghouls watching this girl? It’s not like she has that screaming amulet on her anymore.” Jaz grumbled, his tail slapping against the wall every few seconds in slight annoyance.

Tarzith rolled her eyes, turning a page in her book.

“It’s because it’s Dorians orders, and as his subordinates we are to follow his orders without question. Or did you forget that from when we arrived here a week ago? And stop hitting the wall. You wake her up and you know there might be trouble.”

Stopping his tail, he scoffed and growled in mild irritation.

“Well maybe I would follow his orders without question if our tyrant of a leader would just lighten up for once! Dude really needs to either smoke a joint or a couple hundred and get laid by someone. What about that Sister that he keeps looking at? The one he keeps ogling from afar.”

“Do you not listen to anything that is told to you? Ghouls are not really permitted to fraternize with Sisters and Brothers of Sin. Yes it does happen but it is frowned upon. You want to risk going back to the pits by the higher ups if you’re caught? Dorian has too much at stake in his mind even. He doesn’t want someone higher up in the Ministry to find out and then out he goes then Carina will be heartbroken. But I agree with you. He does need to relax...but he needs to follow his heart and we can’t just force it.” 

Tarzith was right. Dorian did have that fear on his mind. But he was just now opening his heart back up after his twin left. Sister Carina being there was helping with that.

Jaz pushed off from the wall and put his hands in his robe pockets. 

Tarzith was indeed wise. He had gotten tired of how he was being treated like a young kit by Dorian, but even from what he had heard from the other sisters in passing is that they were even noticing Dorians behavior. 

Dorian used to be calmer, nicer even. Hell maybe even a slight trouble maker here and there. But why the sudden change though? He had heard that his twin was once in charge before leaving, but Jaz made a mental note right then and there to find out more. Maybe then it would give him more insight on what made the ghoul leader tick.

Walking over to the girl that was still sleeping peacefully in the bed, Jaz sighed then frowned. This girl really did cause a lot of problems today that was sure. Even then with how close he was, he could now smell her scent, not paying much attention before. 

It was sickly sweet at first sniff, almost like those holy creatures up above. The thought made him nauseous for a second before it was then blended with the sour smell of burning brimstone with a hint of sulfur. He knew it couldn’t be a cross contamination from Tarzith. She was clear on the other side of the room. All that did was bring up more questions…

Jaz went to get closer, inspecting the girl, Leaning down to see if he could see any of the apparent sign of Demon or Angel ancestry. He feared that she had tricked them by losing the fight to get into the Orphanage to get at the children.

The moment Jaz got closer to get a better look, the girl suddenly groaned loudly.  
Her back arched up only a bit and her eyebrows furrowed. It made Jaz gasp and jump back in shock and fear.

Tarzith quickly looked up from her book, closing it and tossing it quickly onto the table as she quickly got to her feet. 

“You idiot what did you do to her?!”

“I swear I didn’t do a thing! I was just looking at her honest!” He said in shock, not certain what he should do.

The girl had continued to move around in her sleep, her head rolling from side to side, her hands gripping the blankets around her tightly. She seemed to be quite distraught, her nightmares making her thrash around and whimper. She also seemed to be muttering something incoherently as well. Her breathing becoming quicker.

Tarzith and Jaz were more or less paralyzed in fear and yet curiousity. On one hand, they had never seen anything like this before, not even with the children when they would have night terrors.

They didn’t know if they should go to get Marius and dare they think it...Dorian. Hell, what would they think if they came to get their help only a while after Marius had left? 

Jaz was in no mood to be screamed at again.

The two ghouls were reminded of the trouble she had caused Dorian in the forest. Even then they knew from Dorian that she wasn’t fully fighting at her max potential, she had been injured when the Earth Ghoul had found her. She had been unconscious at first before abruptly waking up and attacking.

They didn’t have much time to choose, as then the girl decided for them.

Much to Jaz and Tarziths horror the girl arched her back up even more and cried out in anguish.

“N-No! Leave me be! I’m not a monster!” The bed around her then erupted in flames.

The ghouls cried out in shock but it was Jaz who acted first. He lunged forward and onto the bed, grabbing the girls wrists as she started flailing about. He put a knee onto the bed still trying to keep her arms pinned. She continued to thrash around, fighting against him hard. He snarled and growled as the flames around the girl had started to creep down the bedsheets and up the nearby wall.

Jaz roared out then, his hood falling back in the struggle. His red-orange eyes starting to glow along with the deep cracks in his blackened horns. The fire seemed to calm itself thanks to Jaz’s work on trying to contain it, turning from the beginning of a raging inferno to a gentle flicker like that of a candle. He had managed to contain the fire to just the bed itself, but barely.

Tarzith was frozen in place as she witnessed Jaz step in. He did so without even thinking of the consequences and was trying with all his power to remedy the situation whether it would hurt him in the long run or not. She made a mental note to take back what she said about Jaz being a coward two days ago.

The Fire Ghoul growled as he struggled against the girl under him. She was screaming and sobbing but Jaz had quite a good grip on her at least for the moment. 

The only thing that really confused him...the girl was still asleep. This was all the effect of a really bad nightmare!

Quickly turning his head towards Tarzith, his maw furled up into a frustrated snarl as he fought against the out of control sleeping female. 

“What are you doing dammit!? Go get Marius and Dorian! I can’t keep a hold of her for long!” Jaz snarled at her in a dark demonic tone, his eyes glowing as brightly as the fire he tried to control and contain.

Tarzith, finally breaking out of her sudden stupor nodded quickly, her pale blue eyes widened.

“R-Right...G-Get Dorian and Marius.” She stuttered before she quickly turned on her heel and bolted out the door after flinging it open, it swinging shut after bouncing off the wall with a loud slam.

As the ghoulette sprinted down the hall, she grabbed a studded bracelet she was wearing on her left wrist, twisting the only light blue stud. That was followed by her grunting and wincing slightly as a sudden loud sound of fabric ripping echoed through the hall.

A large set of leathery wings then burst from her back. She knew it wasn’t wise that she do this in the halls, but when she needed to get somewhere quickly she relied heavily on them, any Air Ghoul would. The only problem is she hadn’t used them in a while.

The moment after she had stretched them out she quickly jumped up and started flapping. She took flight about 6 feet into the air, thankful that the halls were at least made with towering ceilings. She flapped as fast and as hard as she could, zooming down the hall to locate the other two ghouls, wincing slightly as her wings knocked against small decorations on a few tables and knocking a few paintings askew. 

**  
Dorian chuckled softly as he walked alongside Carina. Thankfully the storms had passed once again, leaving a partly cloudy night sky hiding a full moon. With the spring weather, it had made for a comfortable evening in the gardens.

He had gone with Marius’s advice, regardless of how embarrassing it was, and decided to swallow his pride. 

After helping the Sister set the children in her care down for bed, he had asked her if she would join him for a much needed moonlit stroll. To his inner happiness she had agreed.

“I do apologize for earlier today, Sister. I had no intentions of acting so recklessly and worrying you and the children.” Dorian said as he lead her into the red rose archway that was in full bloom. That was thanks to Marius, himself and the one Sister who tended the garden. She was also the only other Sister close to Carinas age, Sister Amanda

She was the only White Witch in the Orphanage and the only one who helped in the springtime, so the rest of the time usually went to the Earth Ghouls since she was still a novice, it was the Sisters primary job to take care of the children afterall.

Carina sat down on the bench with him under the blooming rose arch, The garden torches gently glowing. 

“As long as you came out of it alright...Of course I forgive you.” She slipped her hand over his clawed hand situated on his knee, giving him a gentle smile. “I’m just happy you’re alright and this thankfully is over for the most part.”

Dorian blushed slightly as he turned and caught the Sisters gaze in his own. 

“Yea… It’s all over…” He caught himself drawing slowly closer to her. She didn’t pull away but in turn drew her head closer, their lips only a couple inches from touching.

“Dorian! Dorian we need you! It’s an emergency!!” 

The two pulled back abruptly from one another, their eyes widening in shock and slight embarassment. Dorian quickly rose to his feet and adjusted himself. He looked up to see an incoming Tarzith…from the air? 

He had been prepared to yell at the young ghoulette, already having enough of her and Jaz for one day. But noticing that she had unglamored her wings just to get to him fast, he knew that this could be one of two things. 

That this was either a completely elaborate plan to just annoy him to no end, or something indeed was horribly wrong.

Carina blushed but remained sitting, adjusting her dress.

“This better be good Tarzith or so help me Lucifer…” Dorian growled in irritation, his tail slapping against the ground.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you and the Sister but the girl is causing havoc. We need you and Marius quickly, we don’t know what else she will do!” Tarzith panted heavily as she hovered there in the air. 

Her wings beating at the air for the first time in a while showed her how much she was out of shape. She really needed to use them more.

Dorian groaned softly rubbing his forehead before he quickly turned to the Sister. He reached down and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

“I’ll come find you after I deal with this issue Sister, I promise.”

Carina blushed even more at his actions, giving him a warm smile. 

“I’ll be waiting, please be careful.” She said softly to him.

Tarzith groaned and rolled her eyes, her tail waving impatiently. 

“Come on Romeo we don’t have all night! Jaz can’t keep her down by himself for much longer!” 

Dorian, having been interrupted again growled and turned back up to her releasing Carinas hand. 

“Alright! Go get Marius then. He should be in the garden shack right now. Now GO!” 

He said with an annoyed snarl, waving her off.

He didn’t have to tell her twice. The moment he barked his orders to her she flew off. 

Heading towards the stone garden shack at the edge of the forest.

The moment Tarzith zoomed off, Dorian looked back at Carina and gave her a gentle smile and wink before he quickly ran back towards the Rectory.

Carina was left alone in the gardens then, only the sound of the crickets in the field could be heard. Even then her mind was somewhere else. 

The smile remained on her lips even well after he left, leaving her heart all a flutter for the first time in a very long time, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~

Jaz snarled as he continued to fight to keep the girls flames at bay. She had transitioned to speaking in a language that Jaz himself couldn’t decipher or even recognize along with some Latin thrown in as well.

He could decipher the Latin though as prayers to Asmodeus himself. That itself raised questions, not to mention questions about the other language she was sleep speaking. The girl cried out then again, her body starting to convulse.

At that moment Dorian had then burst into the room nearly breaking the door off its hinges. His eyes widened at the sight as he stopped before the bed, panting slightly from the run. 

He was terrified about the flames he saw licking at the walls and floor. But, he was also highly impressed by the amount of courage that Jaz was showing to keep the flames contained.

Shaking his head quickly, he rushed forward, going to grab the girls legs as she starting kicking out, pushing her legs down with his hands while wrapping his tail around her ankles.

“W-What brought this on? Did you two disturb her somehow!?”

“Oh yeah that’s a great idea! Wake up the girl who tried to curb stomp you into the forest ground! OF COURSE WE DIDN’T! What would we have done? Asked her why she attacked us knowing she’s not tied down at all!? She’s still sleeping through all of this Dorian!” Jaz snarled back at him in a perturbed tone.

Using his tail he was trying to keep her legs down, but with Dorians help now he had moved it to trying to keep her torso down, pushing her down with a gentle force as to not break her ribcage.. 

Dorian snarled in retaliation but yelped as the flames started to lick at his tail that was too close. Even the hot flames were starting to get too much for him. The decorative vines and leaves that the children had wrapped around his tail getting burned off slowly, the charred remains of the foliage falling to the floor.

Before he could say anything to Jaz, he heard her cry out in the mysterious language that they couldn’t understand, followed by the prayer in Latin, once again to Asmodeus. But unlike Jaz, Dorian had heard this language before. It had been a while but each vowel and word she uttered…Dorian had studied this language back when he was also taught Latin, but only needed to use it if a holy being from the heavens above had captured him.

Thankfully before the girl could surprise them with any more tricks, Marius had arrived. He rushed in with a syringe in his hand, the liquid inside a light blue color.  
Tarzith flew in behind him, finally landing back on her feet and panting as she tried to catch her breath, leaning back against the wall beside the door.

Without any word or sound from the ghouls, Marius acted quickly, wincing as he reached into the fire and moved the girls head to the side. He thanked the lord below that she only trembled and whimpered at that time to his observation.

After injecting the blue serum into her he immediately drew his hands back. He could stand the hot flames of any degree like any ghoul, but being so much in the forests and keeping in moderately mild climates for so long his tolerance had gone down quite a bit, unlike Dorian’s. 

Dorian himself could withstand flames longer than him but even then he knew he had a limit. Marius could see that even the flames were getting too much for Dorian, but he still kept a tight grip on the girls’ legs. The Tall Earth Ghoul was slowly reaching his limit.

It only took a few moments before Jaz noticed the girl fight less and less. The flames slowly starting to die down enough to where Jaz could stop focusing on trying to control them. 

The girls breathing was labored but she apparently was back to sleeping peacefully, her body falling slack on the burnt sheets.

Dorian himself took a sigh of relief as he slowly let the girls legs go, also unraveling his tail from her ankles, wincing slightly from the 1st degree burns his tail sustained. 

He looked at his hands then, only slightly burnt but thankfully not as bad.

After inspecting himself he turned to inspect the damage the girl had done during the scuffle. Astoundingly, the bedsheets were only scorched. they were blackened yes, but it was only worse under and around where the girl still slept. The damage on the walls was pretty bad though, it went up the wall and almost had touched the ceiling, but thanks to Jaz that didn’t happen.

“Great, this’ll be fun to explain to the Sisters..” He muttered as he rubbed his forehead, putting his hand on his hip. 

Jaz let the girls arms go and slid his tail to the floor, grunting as he got up and stood up straight running a hand through his black and red hair.

Marius adjusted his glasses on his snout and sighed.

“That should keep her quiet and dead to the world for the next 6 hours or so.” He placed the empty syringe on the bedside table. “Now…” He turned to Jaz and Tarzith, who were both recuperating from their strenuous tasks. “What exactly happened in the span of an hour or so?” 

Jaz gulped and turned to look back at Tarzith, who was finally putting her wings back into hiding. He sighed and then turned back to the two Earth Ghouls, rubbing the back of his head.

“Honestly I dunno what caused her to act up like that. I had only gotten close enough to get a better look at her. She then just started tossing and turning and before we knew it the flames just erupted. I jumped in to control the flames until Tarzith had gotten you two back here.” He quickly took a small glance at the girl now peacefully sleeping once again.

“She never opened her eyes once, she just kept muttering in that weird language and also in Latin back and forth.” 

Dorian was just confused by it all, sighing softly he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Well hopefully we have more answers tomorrow when our unholy guests arrive to take a look at her and access the situation.” He then glanced down at his slightly scorched tail. 

Groaning, he raised his tail a bit so he could pick off the rest of the scorched leaves and vine work.

Marius was rubbing his temples, trying to piece it all together. 

This girl had something special about her, but whatever it was had the Ghouls stumped. They were used to wrangling the rogue hell hounds or smaller unbound demons that managed to escape from the crack in the Earth that was located deep within the heart of the Black Forest. But this was something entirely new to them.

Marius turned to pick up a bag he had dropped at the door, he sifted through it slowly. 

Digging around inside for a few moments, he pulled out 3 vials of the same blue liquid that had been in the syringe. Walking over to Tarzith, who at the moment was accessing the damage her wings caused to the back of her robes.  
Tarzith was slightly confused as the Healer Ghoul handed her the syringe, a small first aid kit, and the 3 vials. 

“If she starts acting up again stick her with one dose. It should do what its supposed to and put her out again. Don’t use it irresponsibly and ONLY use it if she gets out of hand again.” 

Marius gave the air Ghoulette a serious look. It took nearly a month to make the concoction. It was a powerful calming sedative that was from the old times. It was a miracle that he had even been able to learn how to make it along with quite a few old time healing tricks.

Putting his now closed bag over his shoulder, he headed back towards the door. Tarzith just quickly nodded and gulped, muttering a soft ‘yes sir’ as he looked down at the supplies she held in her clawed hands.

Dorian, finally done pulling off the dead leaves and bits of vine, went to follow Marius. But before leaving he turned to address the young ghouls once more.

“I want to say I’m honestly...well...proud of you two for how you handled this. Especially after what happened recently today. Continue working as a team like that and trust and believe things won’t be bad here. It’s nothing like the pits...it doesn’t have to be.”

Walking past Marius, turning down the hall and back out the entrance towards the gardens. He had a beautiful woman waiting for his return. He didn’t want to keep her waiting a moment longer.

Marius watched as Dorian left, chuckling to himself. He knew exactly where he was off to. He had smelled Sister Carinas perfume lingering with his own scent of moss and brimstone.

He turned back to the ghouls, clearing his throat before adjusting his glasses. 

“Right then, you have the extra vials and extra supplies so you should be set then for the rest of the night. I wouldn’t...well...I wouldn’t bother Dorian for the rest of the night though so if she does start to get to be a handful again and you can’t somehow get her to take the serum just come and get me.” 

He turned to start walking out the door, but not before stopping and peeking his head back inside to look at them. 

“But if everything keeps quiet and we get her through the night without any problems, I’ll roll up some joints of my special blend for you two. And you know exactly what special blend I’m talking about.” He then finally turned and left, his tail swaying lazily  
behind him.

The two ghouls eyes widened as they then exchanged looks of silent joy. It was known that Marius dabbled with certain recipes that he would research in old books that he would get sent over from the library in Romania. But the cannabis he could produce made even Hamish the Clergy’s Head Librarian want to teach him more olden healing tricks. Marius was experimenting on different strains every day. 

Tarzith chuckled before she walked back to the table in the corner of the room, sitting back down to continue reading her book.

“Well I mean it won’t be hard to watch her now. I mean we have Marius’s weird sleeping potion. Now we just gotta hope she doesn’t show us any more surprises.”

Jaz slowly nodded but wasn’t paying attention to her. He was just looking at the girl, his defenses still up. The sound of getting a few joints of Marius’s special blend was quite enticing, but what else was this girl capable of? Jaz really didn’t want to be the one to find out. Her bursting into flames was quite enough for him.

“Yea...any more surprises…right..” He muttered as he sat down in the opposite chair by the table. He leaned back in the chair he closed his eyes, his body finally starting to settle down. It was then that the slight soreness started in his tail and arms from forcing the girl down. 

“If anything you can take care of her the next time she acts up. She took a lot out of me.”

“Aww and here I thought you said you could handle everything and anything.” Tarzith snidely smirked from behind her book. Jaz opened one eye to glare at her. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Tar. Remember I’m not the one who set Dorians tail on fire and blamed it on me. And yes I know it was you.” He then adjusted himself on the chair and crossed his arms and legs. “So I suggest you shut it or I’ll tell Dorian that it was you all along.”

Tarziths jaw was slightly slack, her eyes widened in shock. How he could have known it was really her she had no idea. Dorian had really let Jaz have it for that little prank. 

She had noticed Dorian dozing off at his post one night. After he had pissed her off the previous night by insulting her while she was in the middle of training in the fields, she wanted a little revenge.

Of course to her it had been an insult, but in reality Dorian was just trying to push her in the right direction. Correcting her, even though she didn’t want his opinion nor did she need it in her eyes.

So with that being said she had used a match that she had snagged from the kitchens and set the Earth Ghouls tail on fire. His tail had once been adorned with small white and purple flowers that the children had put there for decoration.

The fire had caught mainly to the flowers and if it wasn’t for Marius his tail would have been seriously scarred. 

She had blamed Jaz for the crime and since it was of course a fire, they had believed her. the young Fire Ghoul already had a reputation for being a troublemaker.

Tarzith then closed her mouth, finally coming to after having a bit of a moment just remembering the prank. She then just cleared her throat and went back to her book.

Jaz chuckled at the sudden silence and leaned his head back more, getting comfortable.

“That’s what I thought. You take the first watch. I’m gonna catch up on some needed sleep.” 

The Air Ghoulette glanced up from her book, watching him and shooting him a narrow glare that he of course didn’t see. The sudden urge to strangle him growing. She of course could only count down the hours until morning. Wanting to be away from the childish ghoul as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Hope you all enjoyed Part 1! Part 2 will be up shortly I swear it! Next part we will see the lovely entrance of Sister Imperator and Papa Emeritus the First! Will they have the answers the ghouls seek? Find out after this short intermission


End file.
